The day her world fell apart
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: She was sick, and everyone who loved her was trying to cure her. He was sick of all these, but he wasn't giving in to himself so easily. Dark jalex. Chapter-fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp. And I, in no way, support or encourage incest. Disclaimed for whole fic.  
**

(**A/N: Yup, the plot bunny bit me again. But hopefully you would like this? I would continue and shape the chapters depending on your response. Basically, I want to write a good and realistic angst. My idea is to deal with the real emotions of incest instead of sugar-coating it into a fairy tale like I usually do. Reviews and criticism are much appreciated. And before you start the OOC bashing, remember this is angst, and the show is comedy. That's it. No more author's notes in the whole story, unless absolutely necessary. No more nagging for reviews. You'd get an uninterrupted story, and it's up to you to decide if it is good enough to be reviewed. I'm done now, so enjoy!) **

**

* * *

**

_The day her world fell apart_

**Prologue**

She was sick, and everyone who loved her was trying to cure her. He was sick of all these, but he wasn't giving in to himself so easily.

* * *

She would never look back to analyze how this mess started, because traveling through that lane would just make her hate herself even more.

She noticed it when his touches began to send tingles through her, his smiles sending her into an overload of happiness. She knew she was falling for him the day she caught herself staring at him for no reason, the day his smell lingered in her mind a bit too long to be considered platonic, the day her eyes drifted a little too low to be considered innocent.

And she hated herself. She did not want to believe this was real. She did not want to become a slave to this bestial feeling. Denial was the best option available- the second best option actually, but she still wasn't ready to just give up and kill herself. She told herself she was perfectly normal, that nothing was wrong with her. Maybe she was over thinking? Maybe this was just a phase? May be it would go away?

But it didn't. He still made her body tingle to the very last nerve fiber. And she hated herself.

* * *

She knew she had gotten herself into real trouble this time, but she wasn't sure how devastating it could get. So she tried the internet, trying to find out what normal people thought about creeps like her.

"_Incest is so sick!"_

"_It's disgusting!"_

"_I don't know how people can even think like this!"_

"_These people seriously need help!"_

Not a single country legalized this, not a single religion supported this, and not a single person was fighting for the cause. A shiver ran down her spine. Wouldn't she find refuse in a single place in this vast world?

She wondered if any of these people actually ever fell in love, because then, they would have known that people can't choose who they fall in love with. If it was that easy, if it was that voluntary, she wouldn't have fallen for her own brother.

Or maybe these were the people who actually knew love, and she was the one who was so sick that she wasn't even able to think properly!

Whatever may have been the case, this treacherous thing continued to dwell in that frightening part of her brain. And she hated herself.

* * *

She never understood when exactly he had found out about this dangerous bomb ticking in her heart. But then again, she was an open book that he had read too well, and even if she tried to hide something from him, it wouldn't be too long before he saw through her lies.

Perhaps it was the night at the rain forest, when she had snuggled into the comfort of his chest, clung onto him in despair, afraid of being ripped from his arms and plunged into non-existence. The way he had sighed into her hair had made her heart leap to her throat. Maybe he was simply thinking about the fate of their family, but she was so sick that the only thing that came to her twisted mind was that he had found out about this thing she had for him.

So maybe it was the day when she had broken down in the middle of a fight with him, breaking into sobs and hiccups and cries until he ran up to her and took her in his arms. "Shh, Alex, it's okay." The way he said those words, the tone of his voice, the tightening of his grip on her made her feel that maybe, just maybe, he knew that day.

But she would never be able to tell, because she was so ashamed of herself and scared of his reaction that she never dared to look up into his eyes and swim through the possibilities she would have seen.

* * *

She never wanted to confront him about her feelings, mainly because it was useless- he surely wouldn't feel this same twisted way about her. The only thing it would do was make things even worse. He would feel disgusted about her and shove her far away into a Justin-less lonely world, where death would seem like a welcome blanket in a dark winter night.

She swore she would never tell him, she promised herself she would never act on her ill feelings. And she never did. But it didn't matter, because he confronted her about her feelings.

"I know what's going on Alex." he spoke sternly, looking straight into her eyes.

She scoffed, fidgeting with her hands, eyes fixed on the tiny penknife she kept in her table. "W-what are you talking about dork?"

He moved closer, invading her personal space, breaking through her barrier of fake confidence, and took a seat in front of her. "Is it true Alex?"

The glare in his eyes told her he knew everything. So the only thing she could do was break down and cry, accept the shameful thing, and beg for his mercy, beg for his forgiveness. She went down on her knees, hugging his leg to her chest, telling him how she had never meant to become someone like this. She always broke the rules, but she never wanted to cross a line like this.

He ran a hand through her hair, gently petting her, and pulling her up to her feet again, as he stood up in front of her. "It's okay. This will go away. I'll find a way to fix this, I promise."

She looked up at him gratefully, noticing his eyes softening, and went forward to wrap herself in his arms. He held up a hand and stopped her, pushed her back. "We need to fix this before anyone finds out, Alex. Mom and dad would be really upset."

She wasn't sure if the feeling swelling in her chest was disappointment for letting her family down, or the pain of being rejected by him. Her lips quivered, throat choking with tears, as she nodded her head, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. So now, she was a sick little freak, and he was going to fix her? The thought made her stomach churn, and she covered her mouth with her hand, rushing to the bathroom.

He never followed her, she was on her own, puking out her stomach's contents in fear of what would possibly happen to her, and in the pain of losing the one person she never wanted to lose.

She looked up at her flushed face in the mirror, noticed the tears streaming down her face, the way she was breathing irregularly, huffing in breathlessness. She glared at herself, eyes red with tears and anger. What had she done to herself? Why did she do this to herself? Why did she smash the mirror of her life into such dirty little pieces that could never be joined together and made whole again?

She sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands, not able to look at anything around her, as if everything was going to scream at her and call her a sick disgusting freak. She could slowly feel her whole world falling apart.

And she hated herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She grew up blaming him for all her mistakes- for the lamps she broke, the money she lost, the dresses she stained, the fights she picked- everything. But this time, she couldn't blame him. As much as she was tempted to, she couldn't blame him for being so smart, and so kind, and so nice, and for always being there for her when it really counted.

This time, she could only blame herself. Because this time, it was her fault alone. She was the one who noticed how smart and kind and nice he was, and how he was always there for her. She was the one who couldn't ignore these simple facts that built up such a complicated thing inside her heart. She was the one who messed up her whole world.

And now, she wanted to go back. She wanted to take the time portal and travel back to the times when she was an innocent little girl, back when this venomous snake hadn't raised its hood, back when her whole life hadn't been stained with poison.

But then again, a fear lurked at the back of her head- what if she messed up even more? What if she made things even more complicated? What if it went out of her control and she couldn't fix it?

Spells and potions were just a teleportation spell away, but she was never sure if doing a time reversal spell was a wise thing. So she was stuck with this broken piece of a life, stuck with this miserable sense of hopelessness.

* * *

"Hey." Her mother greeted at the breakfast table. "You seem unusually quite today. Is everything alright?"

She nodded, looking down at her plate, unable to look her mother in the eye and lie- another unusual behavior, which apparently went unnoticed by everyone.

Suddenly, she had this urge to look up at him and see how disappointed he was with her, but thanks to the guilt and shame of her confession, her eyes remained glued to her plate. Fear tore her apart. What if he was re-thinking and decided to tell their parents? What if she was sent away to a remote island, or jail, or asylum- what if she was sent away from everyone?

"I think she's scheming in her mind now." He proclaimed, fixing her with his usual glare, breaking through her barrier of thoughts.

Her eyes flickered to him in confusion, scanning his face for a mere five seconds to figure out how it was possible for him to act so normal after the great confrontation last day. And then she remembered what he had said- their parents must not know what was going on. Because that would shake them and that would break them, because that would hurt them to bleeding depths.

She left the table for the bathroom sink.

* * *

"You alright?" he asked, after watching her stare at her homework quietly for thirty minutes instead of throwing paper planes at his head.

She shook her head, not breaking the gaze from the bold letters in dull white paper that suddenly seemed like the most amusing thing in her life.

"Alex, you've got to get over it." His voice took on a tone of reprimanding, his eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. "It's not such a big deal."

She looked up at him, for the first time that day, her eyes wide in a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger. "_Not a big deal_?" she yelled. "You think this is not a big deal, Justin?"

"It will go away." He yelled back.

She scoffed. "How do you know?"

"I know you, okay." He reasoned. "I know that you'll get over it, Alex."

She nodded, finally picking up her pencil and tapping it on the table, the first sign of impatience and Alex-ness she had shown the whole day. She really hoped that he was right, but then again, he was always right, so she was going to be normal again, wasn't she?

His eyes darted here and there, the corner of his mouth quivering slightly as he hesitated, but finally, heart won over brain. "I want my sister back." He stated tentatively.

Her head snapped up again in surprise. "You're not mad at me?"

"No." He offered her a weak half smile.

"You still wanna talk to me?" she asked incredulously.

He let the smile brighten through his face. "You're my sister, Alex."

* * *

_Sister._ She kept reminding herself. But every time he spoke to her, every time he looked at her, that thing in her chest was dancing, demanding to be unleashed and untamed. She was fighting this feeling inside of her, and it was winning, taking control of her slowly, inch by inch. Every day, her eyes remained locked on him for a few extra seconds, but now, it was bordering on minutes, and growing even more, the intensity of her gaze, the lust and longing in her eyes increasing as well.

And she hated herself. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She was sick, and she wondered how this disease worked. Did she look sick? Did her face and eyes show any abnormalities? Did she have dark sinful scars all over her skin? Was the word 'incest freak' written on her flesh? Did the blood flowing through her veins smell horrible? Could others tell that she was sick?

She gawked at herself in the mirror every day, trying to find any trace of anything. She scrubbed her skin till it turned red every time she showered, trying to wash off her sin.

None of this worked though. She was still sick, and she still didn't know anything about this sickness. And she hated herself.

* * *

"Hey Alex?" Max called, waiting for her to notice him and answer.

"Hmmm?" she asked absent-mindedly, instead of the usual annoyed tone. These days, she was usually annoyed at herself, and sometimes at everyone and everything else in the world. And sometimes, she just simply didn't care enough about this life to feel annoyed.

"Have you seen my defective watch?" he asked anxiously, praying that she wasn't holding it as 'hostage' and planning to use it for blackmailing him.

She quirked up an eyebrow at him. "Defective watch?"

"Yeah." He confirmed. "It was triangular, and it kept making ticking noises but did not show any time! It did not even have hands or time marks like a watch!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Dude, that's a metronome."

Max scoffed. "Please Alex. I know what a metro gnome is. I met a gnome from Metro city last week. He kept drooling all over my snow comb. Yeah, I know how to make meanings from words."

A smile appeared on her face. Her little brother acting like that made her feel… _normal._ Like she was she again. Like she wasn't in love with her older br-

Her gaze snapped to Max's face, her eyebrows locked together in concentration. Her heart beat increased in trepidation, as she stared at him and tried to understand the effect it was having on her. She wasn't feeling nervous around Max, right? Was her stomach churning? Was her breath hitching?

She sighed in relief when she noticed that none of this happened. Apart from the intense fear in her mind, she didn't feel anything.

Max looked at her in confusion. "What? Is there something on my face? I was just working with some leeches." He wiped at his forehead, at his cheeks, then at his lips, and her eyes automatically followed the action.

She swiftly got up from the couch and ran away.

And she hated herself.

* * *

She wasn't feeling anything unusual for Max, nothing out of the ordinary at all. But that didn't stop her from being extra careful around him, extra conscious about herself, always maintaining physical distance from him, as if any moment she would go crazy and attack him, hurt him, do something that could make everything more wrong than it already was.

She was in love with her older brother, after all; and she wasn't sure how this disease worked. Would it make her fall in love with her other brother too? And then was she going to fall in love with her fa-

No. This disease _could not_ grow. At any cost. Period. So she pushed everyone away, repelled them from her personal space, imprisoning herself in the isolated chamber of her room, saving herself and them.

She jumped at the slightest contact with Max, at the slightest brush of fingers, the slightest bumping of shoulders. There was no way a diseased person like her could be allowed to touch such an innocent person. Was if this disease was infectious? What if this disease affected Max? What if Max fell in love with- NO!

_Just no._

* * *

"No hugs please." She whined, running away from her family, ignoring the flash of hurt she noticed in her mother's eyes. Her heart crumbled to the ground in pain, in helplessness. All she wanted to do was turn back and pull her family into a tight hug, to feel them by her side and feel safe. But she was in love with someone from her own family, and she didn't even want to think about what would happen if this disease spread.

And then she ran into Justin's arms, hugging him tightly and crying, falling into the comforting feeling of his heart beating against her chest, while her whole world was falling apart because of that.

And she hated herself. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She had moved on. She had got over it. She had no doubt about it. She wasn't even thinking about it (him) anymore. Period.

* * *

Saturday night, 3 a.m. While the world was out, partying, getting wild, living their lives, she was awake, in her bed, in her room, under the covers that protected her from the cold and the darkness, but not the storm raging in her mind. The storm of memories flooding back.

Memories of a childhood spent together, memories of a teenage spent together- memories of her entire life spent with him.

Memories of talking to him till late at night, until their parents finally scolded them and dragged them to their rooms. Memories of painting his favorite pair of jeans pink, and then using magic to change it back when he started crying, and getting grounded for that. Memories of him, pushing her on the swing, while she laughed and yelled in joy. Memories of a science project being done by him, while she watched TV, occasionally repeating the magic process called 'blackmailing'. Memories of borrowing money from him and buying him a present from it, claiming it was with her own money, and never paying him back. Memories of happy times, shattered fragments of her life till she made it complicated.

Memories of him, holding her close, whenever her world fell apart.

And a single tear drop rolled down her cheeks, her mouth parted in a whimper. She was tired of fighting this for so long. She tried to hide him in her eyes, behind her weary eye lids, trapping him in her dreams. But he always slipped away as tears.

The feelings were back to haunt her. Or maybe it never went away in the first place?

* * *

She spent a good five minutes just staring at the nameless faces of the people at the hallway, trying to see if someone was looking at her, following her, analyzing her, hating her. Did anyone know she was sick? Were they going to throw her away?

"Hey Alex!"

She jumped up at her best friend's voice. Did she know something? Did she suspect something? Was she going to ask her what was wrong with her?

Her best friend's face was calm, happy, full of trust and love and concern and all those other things that made her stomach churn with guilt.

Her stomach was turning into a hot-spot for tornadoes lately, twisting and distorting her life more than Photoshop can ever do to a picture. And she hated herself.

* * *

Why couldn't he feel the same way about her? Why didn't he feel the same way? Why couldn't he try? Why didn't all those moments mean anything to him? Why didn't he ever want to give them a try? Why didn't she deserve that much for loving him so much?

The questions haunted her; the answers haunted her even more. Sister had become her most dreaded word. And she dreaded the fact that she still missed him more times than he breathed every day.

And she hated herself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He was finally sick of all these- this crying, this running away, this hurting, everything. It was time he had a talk with her. "Alex…"

She sat on her bed, texting someone, never once looking up at him. Not looking at him was the best way to ignore his presence. She knew that if she looked into his eyes even once, she'd drown in them, sinking back to her miseries, and all will be lost.

He invited himself inside, closed and locked the door behind him, and sat down on her bed. "You need to snap out of this Alex. Don't you think it's been going on too long?" he asked softly, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't, and kept pretending as if she hadn't even heard him, he gently placed a hand on her back.

She jerked up at the burning sensation of his touch. "What do you want Justin?" she snarled, smacking him hard on the chest with full force, and breaking down into tears.

He blinked, taken aback by this sudden demeanor, and finally recomposed himself, rubbed her back, stroked her hair, whispered soothing words into her ears. "It's okay."

She pulled back at that. Nothing was okay, and his lies were making anything okay either.

He sighed. Alex and logic were born enemies, but if he could just make her listen to her head instead of her heart, this thing would _probably _go away. "Think about this, Alex, please." He pleaded, taking her hand in his gently. "I'm your brother. Nothing will change that fact. This will always be wrong…. If this was some other guy, maybe he would have loved you back after some months or years, but I? I can _never ever ever _love you Alex."

She let out a sob at that, snatching her hand away from his, and scooted to the farthest part of the bed, covering her face in her hands and breaking down.

He really wanted to console her, but he knew it'd hurt her even more. The only thing he could do was walk out, leaving her crying, and even though it hurt his heart, that was what he did.

And so she was left alone with the possible options. Run away? Die? Cry? Starve? Or just fight, just keep trying?

* * *

He jerked up when he turned around and suddenly saw her standing in his doorway. Her hair was hanging in loose, messy curls, her make-up was a smudge of black and brown, her face dark, her eyes red, her nose pink and swollen.

His eyes automatically shot her a guilty look. "Alex…"

"I thought about it Justin." She said, and he held his breath, "and here's what I decided. I will keep loving you Justin, no matter what. Now it's up to you whether you'll ever love me back or not." Her voice dripped with a strange and dangerous mixture of pain and determination, She walked away quickly, before he could even reply.

He stood speechless, blinking and comprehending what she said. Why did the one who loved him so much that to be his own sister? Why did his own sister have to love him so much? Why was she stubborn? Wouldn't this thing go away? Would they be stuck like this forever?

He sighed, lying down on his bed. This sick disgusting feeling was starting to make him feel sick. How long would this sick game go on? And what was he going to do?

* * *

It hurt. It hurt every single fiber in her body to force herself to walk away from him. It hurt every single nerve of her body to keep the smile off her face when she saw him. It hurt so much to keep her eyes off him, to pretend that she didn't love him, that she was moving on.

And it hurt to see that he did not reciprocate these feelings, that he was leaving almost happily, almost unaffected by any of these. Sure, he was guilty, he was sad, he was worried about her, he wanted her to feel better, and all that big-brotherly stuff. But he wasn't the one in unrequited love. It didn't hurt him as badly as it hurt her. He didn't feel like death was the only escape, like his life was useless, aimless, and only full of pain, pain, pain, and pain. _She _was the one in this situation. Sometimes she wished she wasn't even born.

And now she had had enough of this. Enough of being the only one suffering. He was the reason why she was suffering, and he had to feel the pain too.

_He. Will. Have. To. Love. Me. Back._

She scribbled the words into her skin with the magic marker. _

* * *

  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

She walked into his room in the middle of the night, sat down on his bed, and called his name. "Justin…. Justin wake up…"

He grumbled and groaned in sleep when he felt a hand shaking it and vaguely heard a voice, but realizing whose voice it was and what she was saying, he got up at once. "Alex, are you alright?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she stared straight into his eyes. "Who don't you love me, Justin?"

"W-what?" he stumbled on the unexpected question, sighed that this was coming in the middle of the night-Alex and her unpredictable whims- and looked back at her. "Alex, I'm your brother. I'm not _supposed to _love you."

"You are." She said firmly. "You _have to_ love me back."

He shook his head at that, sinking back down into bed. "I think you should sleep now. We can talk in the morning if you want."

"Yeah, I don't think so, dude." She snapped instantly. A hint of smile lit his face, this was more of the "Real Alex", the person she had become these days wasn't her. "Why don't you love me? Am I not good enough for you?"

He gently took her hand in his. "You're too good for me actually… it's not you, Alex…. it's the situation."

"What will it take for me to change your mind about this situation?" she asked stubbornly.

He chuckled, trying to ease the tension and awkwardness in the room. "I don't know…. Use magic and make sure that I'm not your brother?"

"Great, I'll do it." She instantly stood up and grabbed his wand from the table. "What's the spell for that?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he sat up instantly and snatched the wand out of her hands. "There is no such spell. And hypothetically, even if there was a spell, I think I like being Justin Russo."

She whined in exasperation, and paced across the room. "I don't get it! I don't know what to do to make you love me back!"

He looked at the clock, getting tired of all this. "Why are you acting so desperate today?"

"Because I want you to love me back!" she hissed angrily, glaring at him. It made him take a step back in fear and stumble on the bed. And that gave her an idea. A _very, very_, _very_ bad idea.

"I think I know how to change your mind." She mumbled, walking up to him quickly and sitting down on his lap.

He pushed her off instantly and stood up. "Alex! What the hell are you doing?"

She walked up to him again, leaning close to his ears. "Take me."

He felt the urge to die that instant when he heard the words. He actually wondered if he was hearing things. _Never _in his life did he think Alex would stoop _this _low, and now he had no clue what to say or do. "Please get out of my room." he ordered sternly. He could see that a conflict was inevitable.

"Not till you love me back." She persisted, taking his hand in hers, "I'm yours, Justin." She moved his hand to the hem of her shirt. He stood still, shocked beyond belief, still not able to conceive believe that this was actually happening. When his hand touched her skin, he finally snapped out of his trance and pulled back from her. "Alex!" he yelled. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing? What is wrong with you? Are you drunk? Are you on drugs? Are you raving? Are you-"

"I am in love, that is what is wrong with me!" she cut him off impatiently, and hurled herself on him. "Please, Justin, stop this. Just take me."

And that's when he lost it. He brought his hand to her cheek in a stinging slap.

She gasped out at this unexpected reaction, eyes wide, cheek red. He stood staring at his open hand. Did he just slap a girl? Did he just slap _his sister?_

The tears in her eyes were welling up by then, but he knew he had to be strong. "Listen to me Alex", he said sternly, grabbing her arm and holding her tightly. "As your _older brother_, I am _not_ going to tolerate this kind of _unacceptable _behavior from you. I didn't tell mom and dad because I care about you, but you're getting _way _out of lines. … Don't force me to do that Alex. You are going to behave from _this instant. _Is that understood?... answer me!"

She nodded her head feebly, the tears rolling out of her eyes, and fled from his room. He sank back down on the bed, holding his face in his hands. He hated himself.

* * *

"You've been quiet all morning." Harper observed. "Is something wrong, Alex?"

She shook her head, still not speaking. Her cheek wasn't stinging anymore, but her heart still was. _Justin _had slapped her. He had _never _slapped anyone in his life. Maybe she pissed him off real bad. She sighed, absent-mindedly tugging at the bed-sheet.

"What's that in your arm?" Harper suddenly noticed the writing of the marker. "So that's what's wrong!" she grabbed Alex by force, and washed away the ink. "Care to tell me who this boy is?"

She stood still, blinking. Events of the precious night came back to her like a movie playing in a loop. She couldn't believe she offered herself to _Justin. _He must hate her after that. heck, she'd be lucky if he ever looks at her again. She sank to the ground. "God what have I done!"

* * *

After avoiding each other for the whole day, they came face to face during dinner. They were seated right opposite each other, but they couldn't look each other in the eyes. He couldn't, out of the guilt of slapping her so hard. She couldn't, out of the shame of her cheap offer.

"Alex has a crush on a guy." Harper suddenly whispered into his ears. The hair on his neck stood up at the words. Did Harper find out? "She was using the magic marker to motivate herself to get him to like him."

And he finally understood what was wrong with her. She was under magic! Instead of finding that out and helping her, he scolded her and slapped her? He hated himself.

* * *

He walked over to her room as soon as dinner was over. He had no clue what to say, but he knew he had to apologize. "Alex…"

She stood with her back facing him. "No, Justin, please, go away, I can't face you right now." She shook her head, rubbing her neck right now, and let out a sad scoff. "You probably think I'm a slut."

He cringed at that word, but he made up his mind. He was going to use the big-brotherly tone. Again. "No." he said sternly. "I think you are a selfish, irresponsible, stupid teenage wizard who uses magic without thinking." He snapped, turning her around. "Harper told me."

"Oh." Was all she could say. "I can't believe I… I'm so sorry, Justin. You know I would have never done it if I was thinking properly!"

He brought his hand up, cupping her cheek tenderly. He looked at it carefully, observing if it was swollen or red or hurt in any manner. It was normal by then, but in his eyes, she appeared to be in pain. He stroked her cheek with all the love in the world, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm so, so, so, sorry for that Alex… you're my little sister. I shouldn't have…" the tears started flowing out of his eyes. "I just… lost it…. It's…" he kissed her cheek tenderly, repeatedly, like he was trying to heal her. "It's so hard for me to know I'm causing you so much pain… it's so hard for me to stay away from you" he confessed, burying his head in her hair, and hugging her tightly. This was his break down. "I…. I keep telling myself I'll… I'll get over you… you'll get over me… but we…. I love you too. Gosh, _so much_! I hate it!" 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You love me?" she asked hesitantly, certain that she was just imagining it. He couldn't have actually said it, could he? That happened in dreams, that happened in day-dreams, that wasn't supposed to happen in reality!

He tightened his hold on her, like he knew this was their final moment, their final conversation on the topic. "Yes, I do…. I love you so much I…. I don't even know why I'm living anymore."

"Don't say that", she snapped instantly, clutching his arm almost to the point of hurting. "You know I love you Justin, we can be-"

"No." he cut her off before she could even complete. He didn't even want to hear that proposal, because he _knew_, he might not be able to resist it, and he wasn't going to give in to himself, not after fighting for so long. He wasn't going to destroy the future that he dreamt for her. "We can't, Alex, we can't. I'm sorry, I…." he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Words were really over-rated after all, because through their eyes, they could say everything that they couldn't say through their lips. Their eyes could reflect everything going on in their minds; it could express everything they felt inside.

So when he pulled back and walked away, deep in her heart, she _knew, _if the circumstances had been different, if they weren't forbidden, they would have lived happily together forever. Opposites as they were, and though they drove each other insane, they complemented each other perfectly.

When he left her room, she felt like she couldn't breathe. It was like the world had blanked out in front of her, and all she did was existed. Where? How? She wasn't sure. All she could do was stare at the door and feel nothing at all.

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, held it in for sometime to see if it can suffocate her, and finally let it out. When she opened her eyes again, she felt a sense of relief. The knowledge that he loved her, and they would have worked if things weren't so adverse was like a mirage in a desert- a soothing balm to her wounded soul.

Finally she felt relieved.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

She tripped and fell at just the perfect wrong moment. How could she not succeed in failing? That had been her plan all along- her plan to lose the wizard competition, her plan to let Justin win, because when it came down to him and Max, the winner was obvious. A little sacrifice didn't hurt her at all- it didn't even feel like sacrifice.

But when Max reached the power first and won, she felt like she lost everything she ever had. Everything she ever did was futile. She let go of something she really really wanted just because she knew Justin wanted it just as bad and she wanted him to have it, she couldn't bear to take it away from him, she couldn't bear to compete with him for it, and she couldn't bear to live with the fact that he would hate her over it. So she lost accidentally. And now, he had lost, and the power was in Max's hands. So what was everything for?

She was the real loser. She lost her powers, and it felt like the blood flowing through her veins was difficult, like it was snow on a December afternoon instead of the burning lava that magic made her feel. And she lost her hope that there would be something to keep Justin occupied. What would he be without his powers? And what would they be without each other now that they were mere mortals and had absolutely no way of ever being together?

Her head whirled and her vision blurred with tears that she had held back for as long as she had bounded her heart in false hope. Her whole world fell apart.

**-the end

* * *

**

**A/N: why such a hasty ending? 1. I lost interest. 2. Clearly, most of you did too. Anyways, hope the few of you still reading it liked it, I wrote it for you :) **


End file.
